Raven and Bunny
by NoOneShallKnow
Summary: L comes to visit, and Mello sees something shocking. LxNear


Mello glared at Near from across the meeting room. Near was the only one not sitting excitedly at the table like the others. He just sat there playing with a toy robot. It was so aggravating for him. Here they were, waiting for L to show up, while Near was just sitting there like if he didn't care! He just couldn't understand it! Near was beating him for nothing if he didn't seem to want to see L! He almost felt like walking over to him and smashing his face into the wall, but he restrained himself. It wouldn't look good if he did that L saw him. A small, quiet knock was heard at the door and the others excitement got the best of them as they started jumping in they're seats. L opened the door and walked in, his slightly hunched over posture making his hair fall into his face, hiding it from the kids present. He walked slowly over to the only free chair and sat down, pulling his legs up to his chest and wrapping one arm loosely around them, using the other to wave at the many children who'd been waiting anxiously for him to visit.

His toes wiggled as he looked over the crowd. His eyes went from one side of the room to the other, never spotting who he was looking for until Mello and Matt moved closer. He let the barest of smiles cross his face as he watched the small boy playing in the corner, seemingly not having noticed his arrival. His gaze was forced back to the group as they all started asking him many questions about how he was and how the Kira case was going.

Near only looked up when he noticed that the excited voices had gotten to be louder and even more excited, which almost seemed impossible on its own. He looked through the legs of many people until he spotted ten wiggling toes resting over the edge of a chair and he smiled. L just happened to look over at him while talking to Mello and the others, letting another tiny smile cross him. Near lifted a small hand and waved at L before picking up his few toys and heading quietly for the door as L turned his full attention to the kids, neither of them noticing a blond boy leave as well.

Mello followed Near quietly, dodging his suspicious looks by hiding behind random plants and walls. Near walked down the hall for another few moments before he reached the first floor playroom, stepping inside and leaving the door slightly opened. He went to sit down by a half done puzzle and picked up a piece. The blond just stood there outside the door, as if waiting for something interesting to happen. And happen something did.

--XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX—

L stood and looked over the questioning crowed. He smiled slightly, "Don't worry, I just have to go to the restroom…" he walked to the door and opened it, moving through the frame at a slow pace.

L shoved his hands into his pockets, his face tilted down, watching his bare feet sink slightly into the plush carpet. He lifted his head, his wide eyes looking around, as if trying to see through the walls. He continued at a faster pace, walking down to the end of the hall he was in and opening the slightly ajar door, stepping into the first floor playroom and closing the door quietly behind him. He walked to the other side of the pale room, sitting down beside the pyjama clad boy.

Near turned his head and smiled up at him, scooting closer and laying his head lightly on his shoulder. L put an arm loosely around the much smaller boy, pulling him closer and nuzzling his neck lightly. Near giggled softly, gripping L's thick white sweater tight in his hands.

"Tell me something…anything…you could even make fun of me… I just need to hear your voice.." Near whispered.

"Hmm. You have beautiful eyes, my Near…" L smiled lovingly down at him and shifted himself so that he could lean over and peck the blushing boys lips. L pulled away with his smile still in tact, lifting a hand to caress the others cheek.

Nears blush darkened and he smiled, his heart beating wildly in his chest as he pushed himself up just enough to press his lips softly to the older males. One of his pale hands made its way into his lovers black hair as the other curled loosely around his neck. Nears eyes were closed in bliss, his lips pressing harder. L placed a hand on his cheek and licked his bottom lip lightly, pulling away soon after to place small, loving kisses over Nears pale skin.

"I love you, my raven.." he smiled.

"I love you too, my snow bunny."

Near giggled, loving every minute spent with him.

--XxXxXxXxXxXxX—

Mello stood outside the door to the playroom, looking through the small window with wide eyes. Pink was dusted over his cheeks and his bottom lip was pressed between his teeth. He quickly started running back to the meeting room when he saw Near pouting and L standing, leaning over to press one last kiss to his white haired lovers lips.

The End.

Did peoples like it? Its something that just popped into my braaain. Because yes, I seem to have one of those. Anyways, I know they're very OOC, but its haaard for me to do D: DON'T HURT ME –whimpers and hides behind L-

L: Hi?

Near: -glaring with murder in his eyes-

-squeaks and runs away and jumps onto Raito- SAVE ME AND SAY SOMETHIIIING.

Raito: -looks at the authoress oddly and tries to push her off despite her clinging to him- Review. She might let me go.


End file.
